Japanese patent application no. 2005-131549A discloses an electrostatically atomizing unit which generates the mist of the charged minute water particles by electrostatically atomizing water. The electrostatically atomizing unit atomizes the water which is supplied to an emitter electrode by Rayleigh breakup so as to generate the mist of the charged minute water particles of nanometer size. The mist of the charged minute water particles includes radicals, is able to float in air over an extended time period, and is able to spread in the air in large quantity. The mist of the charged minute water particles adheres to malodorous component which adheres to surface of walls, clothes, and curtains of the space where the mist is discharged, and subsequently deodorizes the malodorous component effectively.
Thus, the mist of the charged minute water particles is expected to spread in the space extensively by the air which is sent by the air conditioning system. But in the case to incorporate the electrostatically atomizing unit into the air conditioning system, a following problem occurs. Namely, in the case of arranging the electrostatically atomizing unit at the inside of a ventilation duct, the electrostatically atomizing unit is exposed to a high temperature air or a low humidify air which are conditioned by a heat exchanger of the air conditioning system. The conditioned air evaporates the water which is supplied to the emitter electrode. The conditioned air causes the emitter electrode not to electrostatically atomize the water. And in the case of incorporating the electrostatically atomizing unit into the air conditioning system, user needs to supply the water for electrostatically atomizing. So the electrostatically atomizing unit includes a cooling means for cooling the emitter electrode. The cooling means cools the emitter electrode. The moisture in air condenses the water to the emitter electrode. In this way, the emitter electrode electrostatically atomizes the condensed water and generates the mist of the charged minute water particles. The electrostatically atomizing unit does not need to supply the water and has great usability. But, the above electrostatically atomizing unit is not able to condense the water from the conditioned air. As a result, the above electrostatically atomizing unit is not able to generate the mist of the charged minute water particles.
In addition, for example, the air conditioning system for automobile use includes an air-conditioning equipment such as a heat exchanger, an air outlet to send the air to an interior space of an automobile, and a long ventilation duct being provided between the air-conditioning equipment and the air outlet. In the case of arranging the electrostatically atomizing device inside the ventilation duct, the ventilation duct causes the dissipation of the mist of the charged minute water particles before reaching to the air outlet. In this way, the ventilation duct causes the problem to extremely lessen an amount of the mist of the charged minute water particles for discharging to the interior space of the automobile.